


Let It Be

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, I swear this time it will stay a one shot, In which River supports the doctors feelings for Yaz, One Shot, Short One Shot, made myself a bit sad writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: I miss you,I love you,So it's really had to see,Yeah, we just got to let it be.





	Let It Be

After discovering the TARDIS had created an arcade for Ryan and Yaz to blow off some energy on the slow days, the Doctor sits on the purple sofa in the corner of the room and watches the old school friends play air hockey. She can’t help but smile watching them have so much fun. Ryan had made up a set of rules to make the game more interesting and Yaz was currently calling him out for going against his own rules, when suddenly the Doctor gets distracted by a third voice joining the mix.

“Hello sweetie.”

The Doctor twists her head so fast to look behind her she disorientates herself for a split second. The woman wore an outfit of white, her hair giving away her identity.

“River. Are you…?”

“Still in the library? Yes, I am.” The Doctor watches as her wife walks around to sit next to her. “I thought I’d come and see your new regeneration… I like it.” She winks, making the Doctors cheeks flash red. She looks back at her friends still engrossed in their match.

“Can they…” She looks back and sees River shaking her head and mass of curly hair on top of it.

“They can’t see or hear me don’t worry.” River reassures her. “They’re good ones, you chose well.”

“No, they chose me. I accidentally drag them half way across the universe into danger and they still chose me.”

“Well isn’t that always the way!” River laughs leaning back into her seat. Her laugh makes the Doctor smile as she remembers all the times she had done before. Their love story was messy but so fulfilling and good. Who else could say that their partner stopped the progression of time to ensure they stayed alive.

“I’m not going to see you when you’re outside of the library again am I?” The Doctor asks sadly.

“Spoilers.”

“River for once, please, don’t ‘spoilers’ me.” The Doctor says with sincerity. She stares her wife dead in the eye until she gets an honest answer. She has to know.

“No, I don’t think we do.” It was the answer the Doctor was expecting but hearing it in a form other than her own thoughts hit her right where it hurt, and it was evident in her face. She could feel her own muscles frowning in despair at the thought of never seeing the woman next to her again.

“I miss you River. We had the best adventures.”

“Oh, but sweetie, you don’t need to see me to have adventures like that anymore.” River says placing her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. With the same hand she gently points in the direction of Yaz, currently doing a victory dance over scoring a point. The Doctor grins at the joy Yaz is reveling in as if it were her own. She should have guessed her wife was going to read her like a book and figure it out. Her feelings for Yaz had only been growing stronger with each day and were becoming undeniable now, even to herself.

“She likes you too you know.” River adds. The Doctor faces her again with a shocked expression in light of the news. “Oh, come on, it’s obvious! Why haven’t you made a move?” River exclaims in a tone that reminded the Doctor of her mother.

The Doctor just looks at the angelic being in white sitting near her, hoping her old eyes will say it all. She has never found it easy to move on completely. Nor can she find the right words to vocalize her feelings about this subject, so she sits there, looking at her beautiful but dead wife with her mouth tightly shut, unable to say it.

“It’s alright, my love. You can start something new. I’m always here.” River places her other hand that isn’t resting on the Doctor’s shoulder in the center of her wife’s chest to feel her two hearts beat furiously. The Doctor closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh as she feels River delicately brush aside a few locks of blonde hair and places a soft kiss on her temple.

“Suck it Ryan!” Yaz shouts forcing the Doctor to snap open her eyes. She looks to her side and her wife is no where to be seen, forcing a slight pain in her chest.

“Are you okay Doctor? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ryan states from across the room.

“Yeah I’m fine.” The Doctor tries to reassure her friends but she is certain her smile came across sadder than it was meant to.

“Come and play with me.” Yaz gestures for her to come over. “I think Ryan’s had enough of me beating him.”

Quickly composing herself the Doctor gets up and puts on a smile as she walks over.

“Right then how do you play this.” The Doctor asks as she reaches Yaz's side.

“So, when the game is activated air will come out of these tiny holes and you use this to hit the puck. Here,” Yaz starts up the table. “let me show you.” She unexpectedly grabs the Doctors arm pulling them closer together and places the blonde’s hand on the object she assumes she will be using to hit the puck. Yaz places the black circle in direct line of the opposite, unmanned goal.

“Hit that straight forward.” The brunette instructs, removing her hand from on top of the Doctors. The Doctor does as she’s told and the machine makes a celebratory noise to celebrate a goal. Happy that she now understands the physics of the game and has a one point lead against her friend, the Doctor turns with her open-mouthed smile to look at Yaz. Their faces are far closer than the Doctor had estimated and she immediately flushes out of embarrassment.

“Nice shot Doc.” Ryan says looking up from his phone and reminding the pair where they were and that they had company.

“Right then.” Yaz says moving away from the Doctor and to the other side of the mechanical pitch. “It’s on like donkey Kong!”

The Doctor watches as Yaz retrieves the puck from the goal. Her eyes flicker up and spot the woman in white standing behind Yaz with her hands in her cardigan pockets. River is solely focused on her wife, not letting her look away. She nods and gives the Doctor a wink and a comforting smile. A sign that it was okay to feel for Yaz. A sign that it was time to move on, marking the end of a far from blissful but euphoric era of her long lifetime, and that the future will be just as exciting and full of love, if not more.


End file.
